


For Your Touch

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Free Verse, M/M, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Because isn't life all about finding that right touch?





	For Your Touch

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy! Originally for Morghen.

((h_u_g_s))

***kisses***

&& hullo [hullo] [h_u_l_l_o] [h_u_l_l_o]

They're all

fine **& &**dandy

but they don't

**m e a n**

anything

and why _should_ they?

They're platonic **too platonic**

but there's one thing…

( _o_n_e_ )

& it's the feeling of one hand

{ **e_n_V_E_L_o_p_i_n_g** }

yours and there's

warmth **& &**softness **& &**warmth **& &**gentleness **& &**that

damned, _s-i-g-n-a-t-u-r-e_

W*A*R*M*T*H

that re:l_a_x_e_s you and

takes your mind away **way** w_a_y

He b.r.e.a.t.h.e.s. &&

You clear your mind

because that ***** **twinkle** ***** in his eye?

It's got _nothing_ to do with the pleasantries he shows you

Join him, one-on-one, in his |silent| study…

Just don't let your mind s·t·r·a·y & your heart _**y_e_a_r_n**_

(for that TOUCH)

**Author's Note:**

> X3 SWEET! I got this idea actually from my Scorpius/Luna oneshot, "[Reality is Quite Nice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351724)" (also posted), from how Scor describes Rolf's greeting handshake. -w- Ohh, the plot bunnies… XD
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki ;D
> 
> 2017 note: I do like doing alternate versions of some of my other fics sometimes. XD


End file.
